His demon, her demon
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Seras can't remember anything during her bloodrages when her demon completely takes over. She can't remember anything, not even what happened between her and her Master, Alucard. Alucard should confront Seras about this. But then again Alucard could have fun with this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**Here is my new short story. I hope that you will like it, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Seras**_

I walked through the halls of the Hellsing Manor, just a few nights ago I was turned by my Master, Alucard. He had brought me to Hellsing and now I worked for Sir Integra, it was weird that she wore suits and was called 'sir' like a man. Why did she do that? Did she like the fashion? Was it her uniform? Or does she want to get respect from the other men who were a part of the Round Table? I don't know, I pushed the thought to the side, I smiled at I passed through the moonlight shining in. I'm still not use to being a vampire, I'm not drinking my blood and I hated sleeping in a coffin!

**Police Girl, our Master has a mission for us. **Alucard said in my head making me jump against the wall, he did that once in awhile and I hated it, I didn't feel normal when he did that.

"Yes, Sir." I said standing up straight, I walked to Sir Integra's study, I knocked on the door and waited for access.

"Enter." Sir Integra said, I walked in, Sir Integra was standing at her window looking outside, Alucard over by the wall standing in the shadows like usual, I closed the door and walked up to her desk. "Miss. Victoria."

"Sir Integra." I said politely.

"A vampire has been going around turning people into ghouls, we have his location, I want you to go and destroy the vampire." Sir Integra said.

"Yes, Sir." I said.

"Go." Sir Integra said, I liked Sir Integra but at some points she could be cold and just plain mean...kind of like Master but at least I know that he's teasing me...I hate it when he teases me.

"Yes!" I said and ran out of the room, I ran to my room and grabbed my Anti Freak Rifle, I then ran back to her office where Alucard was waiting, he looked very angry. "Sorry, Master."

"Your Master wouldn't have to wait if you drank your blood, you would be faster, you could summon your gun, but you remain a disappointment." Alucard said, I looked up at him with sad blue eyes but his expression did not soften. I grabbed Alucard's arm looking down at the floor, he dematerialized us, we stood outside a three story building. "Wait out here until I call you in."

"What?" I said, I hated waiting. Alucard glared at me, giving me a warning look to not disobey him and then went inside, I sat down on the steps, my elbows on my knees, my chin lying on top of my hands, my Anti Freak Rifle on my lap. I heard gun fires inside on the second floor, I waited a few more minutes until his voice came to my head.

**Come in and finish off the ghouls. **Alucard said.

"Yes, Master!" I said and ran inside, I ran up to the second floor, Alucard was shooting away, grinning madly. I rolled across the floor and quickly stood up. "They're not really people." I told myself. "Just take aim, just one shot and it's all over." I shot at the ghouls, blowing their heads off and blood splattering everywhere. I shot at the last ghoul and ran down the hall, a ghoul on the staircase started shooting at me but I used one shot and blew his head off. I ran up the stairs to the third floor where stood more ghouls coming at me, I shot at them, I started to enjoy it.

_**Demon Seras**_

Blood was splattering everywhere, painting the floors, the walls, and the ceilings a crimson. I shot at a ghoul so many times that his limbs fell off leaving only his lower body, I walked pass him not even caring. I shot at them for fun not even aiming for their heads or hearts anymore, I heard a gunshot go off behind me and recognized it as my Master's gun the Casull.

"Police Girl, when you aim, make sure to put a hole through the heart or the head." Alucard said. "Just remember these people did not become undead ghouls by choice." I kept shooting at the ghouls, listening to him as he followed me down the hall, my eyes glowing a dark crimson. "There's noway to cure them once they've been changed." I ran out of bullets and turned to get more but saw Alucard, I turned towards him with a wicked grin plastered to my face.

"Sir, yes Sir, my Master." I said as Alucard walked up to me with a grin on his face, he looked quite proud. He stopped once we were only a foot from each other.

"Seras." Alucard said looking down at me, I purred. "Your demon is quite a beauty." His hand rose and petted my hair, I leaned in to his touch, I closed my eyes and purred louder. His hand cupped my cheek, I opened my eyes and nipped his finger lightly, I then brought my mouth down on his wrist and bit into it, I sucked up his blood, I looked up at Alucard, he was grinning madly again. I let go of his wrist and grabbed his coat, I brought him down and kissed him on the lips, Alucard kissed me back roughly, he put his arms around me and brought me closer to him. Alucard pushed me back lightly, I went to the floor, he came on top of me, I started to undo his pants as he pulled down my skirt and panties.

Alucard thrusted upwards into me, it hurt but I ignored the pain, instead enjoying the pain immensely, I grabbed his hair and his cheek and kept his face near mine. We kept kissing each other roughly, he pumped in to me fast and hard, I brought my hips up to his, we fell into a rhythm. I opened my eyes to stare up into his, his tongue sliding out of his mouth and I opened my mouth willingly, he slid inside, he thrusted his tongue in and out, the same rhythm we were going. Alucard then just fought a battle with my tongue, I pulled back, our breaths mingling, salvia on my chin, Alucard pumped in to me hard again.

"Alucard!" I said, I panted, sweat on my forehead. I nibbled on his ear lobe and licked his cheek, I tangled my fingers into his hair and pulled on it lightly, Alucard bit into my neck. I was in total ecstasy, I purred at all the pleasure, Alucard brought up his arm, showing me his wrist, I bit into it, I sucked up his blood. Alucard drew away from neck, I saw his fangs but that just turned me on more, I kept his wrist to my mouth, Alucard pulled his wrist from my mouth, I looked up at him with angry eyes.

"Even though how much you made me proud, you are not ready to become a No Life Queen yet. You were only turned a few days ago." Alucard said. "Right now, you're mine." He smirked as he withdrew himself and then slammed back in making me moan. I put my arms around his neck, I soon orgasmed, Alucard quicken the pace, slamming in harder and harder, Alucard's fangs bared, he growled, and then orgasmed as well. Alucard withdrew himself from me and fell to his side, Alucard put his arms around me and brought me into his embrace, I was up against his body. I curled up and laid there with him for a few minutes. Alucard stood up, fixing his pants, I sat up and stared at him. "Our Master wants to know where we are at."

"Master." I said standing up and fixing my panties and skirt. I picked up my Anti Freak Rifle, I grabbed Alucard's arm and he dematerialized us to Sir Integra's study, she was sitting at her desk.

"That took longer then I expected." Sir Integra said.

"I apologize Master, there were a lot of ghouls on this mission." Alucard said, Sir Integra looked up at us.

"Seras, are you okay?" Sir Integra ask, my eyes were still a crimson, I purred.

"Yes, Sir." I said.

"Alright. You're dismissed." Sir Integra said, I walked out of the room and went to my room.

...

_**Seras**_

I woke up the next night, I rubbed my eyes and looked around my room, when did I get here? I thought back but I don't remember going to bed, what did I do last? I thought back, the last thing I remember was the mission, I came in and started killing ghouls but that's it, nothing after. What happened? Why can't I remember anything?

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**oh oh, won't Alucard be pissed once he finds out. I hope that you enjoyed it please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**If none of you noticed or if I didn't describe it all that great, Seras and Alucard were on that mission where Father Anderson showed up but of course I didn't add him in. Which reminds me, have you ever noticed that everytime Seras and Alucard have a moment together Father Anderson is the one that ruins it. Stupid Judas Priest! Hope that you're enjoying it, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Seras**_

I sat on the side of my bed trying to think of what happened last night but I couldn't. I raised my hand to my head, I must have hit my head or something, maybe I fell unconscious? Or maybe Alucard never called me in and I just fell asleep? But would he had carried me to my bed? He probably would have left me there. I pushed the thought to the side and stood up, it's best to just forget it, something happened that I can't remember, maybe later I'll be able to remember...maybe. I walked out of the room but stopped once I heard Master's voice in my head.

**How are you, my dear? **Alucard ask, my eyes grew wide. Did he just say...my dear?! **Come to my chambers. **I looked at his door for a few seconds then walked over and walked in, closing the door behind me, I looked up at Alucard, he was sitting on his throne with a grin on his face. We stared at each other for many minutes. **How are you, Seras?**

"Master! You just called me Seras!" I said shocked.

* * *

I looked at her, her words coming to my ears, my grin disappearing. Why wouldn't I call her Seras? And why did she go back to calling me Master? Last night she kept screaming my name, did she want it to go back to our Master and Childe relationship? Why?

"How are you?" I ask again wiping her other reply away, I wanted to make sure that she was okay and that I didn't hurt her to badly last night, she looked at me curious.

"Fine..." Seras said uncertain. "Master...are you feeling okay?" I stared at her, my eyes turning a dark crimson in anger, what is with her?!

"Why..._Police Girl_?" I said going back to her nick name.

"No reason." Seras said wincing at my harsh tone, I toned it down a bit.

"Police Girl, did last night mean nothing to you?" I ask standing up and walking over to her, she cowered, my eyes turning a dark crimson as I stood over her.

"I keep thinking about it but I just..." Seras said. "I don't want to think about it." I growled in anger, so that's it, last night meant nothing to her, just a one night stand! Damn girl! I brought my hopes up thinking that I finally found an worthy opponent, my Mate, the one that I will treasure for all enternity...but I was wrong! Before thinking, I grabbed her by the collar and pulled her off the ground a foot and growled at her. "Master." Seras cried scared, I looked at her, then I dropped her, she fell to the floor and looked up at me, I walked back to my throne and sat down.

"Leave me." I ordered.

* * *

Why was he so angry with me? I just said that I kept thinking about last night and didn't want to think about it, whenever I tried to remember what happened I got a huge head ache. All I could see was red and just when I started hearing or seeing something from last night I would have to stop because a great pain came to my head from all the power I was using to see. I looked at Alucard then stood up, I walked out of the room. Did he want me to be happy killing all those ghouls? Does he want it to mean something to me? Why does it matter killing ghouls and killing scum vampires?! It was Master, he does enjoy killing on the missions.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

_**Seras**_

Some punk ass Vampires attacked Hellsing, one ran a ghoul army while the other ran off to find Alucard. It was a big bloody mess, half of it was caused by the one called Jan Valentine and his ghoul army. I ran from the new ghoul army, the Hellsing ghouls, but one grabbed my leg and I fell to the floor, I screamed, I remembered the day when all my fellow Police Officers and friends were killed in Cheddar and they were turned into ghouls.

_**Demon **__**Seras**_

I grew angry remembering it, I grew angry when their bloody hands went over my body, surrounded by them, my eyes turned a dark crimson and I started killing them. Using only my hands, I ripped and tore at them, doing a quick move and sent their heads flying or sending my arm through their bodies. Blood flew everywhere, I grinned madly.

The scent of their blood coming to my nose, though how bad ghoul blood is I haven't been drinking and it smelled quite delicious. I destroyed all the ghouls and stood in a giant puddle of blood, I looked over my mess and grinned madly again, my fangs elongating and sticking out. Sir Integra was dealing with Jan, at first she was going to run over to me but she saw that I was too dangerous to come by and Walter didn't want her getting injured so sent her towards Jan where he laid in a bloody heap near the wall. I gave a small chuckle, I then felt a presence and turned around to face my grinning Master. I walked over to him, I grinned at him, he wiped away some of the blood that was on my cheek, I purred loudly when he did this.

"Seras." Alucard said cupping my cheek, I closed my eyes leaning into his touch, but as soon as I did he grabbed me by my wrist and phased us through the floor to his chambers. I opened my eyes and stared at him, he pushed me to the wall and started kissing me as if he hasn't eaten for days and I was his food supply. I kissed him back happily, I tangled my fingers into his hair, my fangs biting his lower lip lightly enough so it wouldn't bleed, Alucard forced his tongue into my mouth and swept it over my tongue and fangs. I pierced his tongue with one of my fangs and his blood drizzled onto my tongue and down my throat, Alucard swept over my tongue to taste some of his blood.

Alucard pushed me up against the wall, his thighs between mine, I pulled my head away and went to his neck. I kissed it and went up kissing his cheek, chin, nose, and his lips lightly, Alucard once again pulled my skirt and panties down and then undid his pants. I purred as I watched him, when he finished I pulled his head to me and brought him into another rough kiss, Alucard's cock nudging at the lips of my sex, he then slammed into me, I shivered arching my back. My breast came up coming to his face, he bit into my right breast drinking up my blood, I arched more, it felt so damn good! Alucard slammed into me again, my back sliding up and down the wall, the brick wall didn't hurt me, I completely ignored it, ecstasy replacing any pain that I felt. I soon joined in, my hips meeting him and forming a rhythm, going faster and faster until we were at vampiric speed. Alucard lifted his head from my breast with a growl, his fangs bared and then he bit into my neck, I purred out happily, I moaned when he started to drive in harder.

"Alucard!" I purred, Alucard rose his head from my neck and looked me in the eye.

"Seras." Alucard spoke softly and then kissed me on the lips, I could taste my blood and started to thirst for his, I bit his lips, his blood flowing into my mouth, and I swallowed it greedily. Alucard didn't mind, he crushed his lips to mine forcing more blood out of his wounds on his lips, I licked over his lips and they soon healed. Alucard became very aroused by my actions and drove in deeper into my core, I moaned low and long, I grabbed him by his hair and brought him closer to me. Our foreheads touching, both sweaty, our breathes mingling, his smell taking me over, we stared into each others crimson eyes not being able to look away. We both orgasmed then and moaning together, we stopped thrashing and stared at each other, breathing heavily, Alucard pulled himself out of me and I slid down the wall to my feet, I stared up at him huffing. "Seras." Alucard repeated holding me close to him. I brought his hand up to my cheek and held it there, I was happy to have this relationship with him, I never wanted to leave his side, I wanted to follow him into the darkness and never leave him.

"Alucard." I said softly, I loved him. Alucard grinned down at me, he rested his chin on the top of my head and closed his eyes. I yawned tired, Alucard looked back down at me, he then picked me up in his arms, I looked down to fix my skirt but saw that it was on me, along with my underwear, he must have used his powers to fix it. Alucard carried me to his coffin, he set me down inside, I looked up at him happily, Alucard grinned down at me. "Master...Alucard."

"Our Master needs me, I'll be back, my little one." Alucard said and then left after closing the lid to the coffin, I sat in the dark breathing in his scent. I closed my eyes and went into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

I dematerialized, reappearing in my Master's study, she was sitting at her desk, head in her hands, she was furious, I grinned at her.

"You called, Master?" I ask standing in my usual spot in the shadows, she looked up at me with cold blue eyes.

"Where the hell were you?! And where's your vampire, the girl?!" Sir Integra ask.

"I was in my chambers, Police Girl is sleeping." I said.

"Why the hell did you both leave at a time like that?!" Sir Integra ask furious, Sir Integra put her head back in her hand. "Never mind. What happened to Seras this evening, Alucard? She wasn't herself, the killing and enjoying it."

"That was a blood rage, Master. Her inner demon coming out and taking over her mind." I said grinning remembering her lovely demon.

"Why did it happen?" Sir Integra ask.

"The thrill of the fight, for her probably the lack of blood, the blood flying around when she's destroying them brought her inner demon out." I explained.

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again! I want her to drink a blood pack a night, do you understand, vampire?! I will not have a second monster running around my organization!" Sir Integra yelled, my Seras, a monster? I smirked, a beauty she was, how she enjoyed the kill, loved the blood flying around her, the smell of decay in the air.

"Yes, Master." I said bowing my head.

"Dismissed." Sir Integra said.

* * *

_**Seras**_

I opened my eyes, breathing in my Master's scent, wait this isn't my coffin! I looked around scared, this wasn't my coffin bed! I opened the lid and sat up, I stared at a wall of my Master's room, I looked over to my right and saw Alucard sitting on his throne fast asleep. OH GOD! How did I get here?! What happened?! Did he know that I was here? I tried to think of what happened last, I was being attacked by ghouls and that's where it ended. Sometimes I came here when I had nightmares, I would sleep near his coffin or on the throne so I wasn't alone, he never knew that I did this, I would usually leave before the sun set. Did I dream of the ghouls attacking me? Did I come here and saw that he was asleep on his throne so decided to sleep in his coffin?

This is bad, what if Master finds out that I slept in his coffin?! What will happen? Will I be punished?! I quickly got up and ran out of the room, I ran into my room and ran to my bed. I cried, scared, what was happening to me? I have no memory of last night nor the night before. Why can't I remember?! I curled up in a ball like a small child and cried my eyes out. Should I tell Master? Should I tell Sir Integra? Is it not normal for a vampire? Would they put me down like some kind of sick dog?! No, I shouldn't say anything, if it gets worse I'll say something. But for now I'll hold my tongue.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I might have the next chapter posted later this night, depends if I'm not distracted by anime. Please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**Ashamed I am, I was absorbed in the anime = ( I'm sorry. But I remembered to do the next chapter once one my videos wouldn't load =' ( So here's chapter...3, please enjoy and review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**_Seras_**

I wasn't able to fall back to sleep, I sat on my bed hugging my legs, blood tears running down my face, the only noise in the room was me trying to stifle my cries. My demon was purring, she was definitely closer to the surface, I was scared, I thirsted more for the crimson liquid that I despised so much, this hasn't happened before. I also felt stronger, but how?! I thought that the only way I can grow stronger was if I drank the blood, but I haven't, not for days now! I was so scared, I didn't know what to do.

I came to accept that the ghouls were not a dream because I could smell blood all through the house and it wasn't the living humans but also dead ones, it also reeked of ghoul blood which was horrible. So I must have killed the ghouls and the Hellsing ghouls and probably passed out, I guess somebody that work at Hellsing was told to bring me down here but thought that I lived in Alucard's chambers, that was the only thing that really made sense to me. I grabbed my head, angry and confused, why can't I remember anything?! Alucard phased through my wall grinning, I hugged my legs tighter to me and buried my head in my arms. My eyes peaking out at him, he walked up to me and looked down at me.

"Last night you were a minx, Police Girl." Alucard said, a minx?! What?! "Don't deny your arousal of last night." I looked up at him blushing in embarassment and in anger, I slapped him hard across the face.

"You sick bastard!" I shouted, Alucard looked down at me with the devil's eyes, more tears poured down my cheeks as I cowered before the monster, Alucard's tone died down and he looked at me curious. We stared at each other in silence for many minutes, I could tell that he was thinking things over, he was very confused and angry, I was angry, scared, and confused, what has been up with him lately? Finally the silence was broken.

"I'll take my leave then, Police Girl." Alucard said very pissed and then vanished. I cried for another hour until I thought that I should go see if Sir Integra needed me for anything. I knocked on her door.

"Enter." Sir Integra said, I opened the door. "Seras."

"Hello, Sir Integra." I said still very sad, I stood in front of her desk not looking at her. "Are there any missions tonight, Sir?"

"No, you're free tonight." Sir Integra said studying me. "Have you had your blood tonight?"

"No, Sir." I said great now a lecture from Sir Integra that I needed to drink blood, I already heard it from Alucard and Walter.

"Damn it, Seras! I want you go and drink a pack now! That's an order! I do not want another one of those damn blood rages again!" Sir Integra said, my eyes widened, I looked up at Sir Integra.

"Blood rages?!" I asked, she looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Yes, what about it?" Sir Integra asked relaxing a bit and leaning back in her chair.

"What is that?!" I asked.

"You don't know what a blood rage is? Well from what my servant told me, it's something that happens when you lack of blood and your inner demon comes out." Sir Integra explained.

"My inner demon came out?!" I asked scared even more now.

"You know absolutely nothing about this, do you? Are you sure that you never heard of a blood rage?" Sir Integra asked.

"I never heard of it, it's the first time." I said.

"Yes, your inner demon came out once." Sir Integra said.

"Actually twice." Alucard said, I turned my head and looked at him, he was leaning against the wall in the shadows, I turned back to Sir Integra.

"Twice?!" I asked. "Is this why I'm having trouble remembering things?!"

"What do you mean you don't remember anything?" Sir Integra ask.

"Last night and the night before, I can't remember anything, I just remember killing a few ghouls and then the rest is a blank, I wake up in my bed..." I said and looked around nervously. "And I woke up in Alucard's coffin, but I think that was because of a worker or something."

"What?" Sir Integra asked. "I thought that you went by yourself, I don't think that anybody took you down, Seras." We both looked at Alucard for some helpful answers, he grinned.

"Seras came down stairs with me." Alucard said.

"And I fell asleep in his coffin." I said looking back at Sir Integra.

"Alright." Sir Integra said. "Just drink your blood and you'll have all your memories."

"Yes, Sir." I said.

"Dismissed." Sir Integra said, I left the room, instead of getting my blood I went straight to my room, I sat down on my bed, well at least I know what caused my memory loss. Alucard appeared before me laughing wickedly, I looked at him.

"Master?" I said. he grinned down at me.

"Tell me, Police Girl, would you like to remember?" Alucard asked.

"Depends, how bloody is it?" I asked.

"Not bloody at all." Alucard said still grinning madly. I slowly nodded my head, he sat down on my bed. "I'll let you see my memories, close your eyes." I closed my eyes, he set his hand on my forehead, I started to see something, I was standing behind myself, I turned around grinning madly. I looked quite terrifying and it made me shiver, the next thing I knew Alucard and I were on the floor having sex, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Alucard and I?! No, this must be a trick, some sick joke! This can't have really happened! The vision changed and Alucard and I were in his chambers after fighting all the ghouls, our bodies thrashing against the wall.

"NO!" I said pulling away from his hand, I had tears running down my face, I looked at him in anger, I then slapped him across the face again. This time he wasn't angry, he was still quite confused by my actions. "That didn't happen! IT couldn't have happened!" When the words hit Alucard he grew angry.

"Sorry to disappoint you, _Police Girl,_ but it did!" Alucard said.

"No." I turned my head so I wouldn't look at him, my first time and I couldn't remember it. And it was with Alucard! Alcuard was my Master, why did my demon do this to me? She ruined our relationship, our Master and Childe bond. How could I look at Alucard the same? Did he want me? Did I want him? No, I don't feel that way towards him...or at least I don't think that I do.

"Well then, if that is your answer I will leave." Alucard said and then vanished his anger flaring. I cried harder from anger. Why?! Why did this have to happen?! GOD DAMN IT! THIS IS SO FUCKING RIDICULOUS!

**_Demon Seras_**

I calmed down, I moaned sensing my intended Mates anger at me. I stood up and walked to the door, leaving my room I walked over to Alucard's and entered it. Alucard was sitting on his throne, his head leaning on his hand that laid on the arm rest, he glared at me, his fangs elongated and digging into his bottom lip, I looked up at him with sad crimson eyes. I came up to him and sat down on his lap, I put one arm around his neck and the other across his chest, he put one arm around my waist and he just glared at me with dark crimson eyes.

"What's the point in trying to love you if you can't even remember it." Alucard said using his other hand to brush my cheek, I closed my eyes and purred.

"I love you, Alucard." I whispered reopening my eyes and looking into his dark crimson ones, he scoffed.

"But not all of Seras, just her demon, just her vampire." Alucard said. "That's not enough for me."

"My human emotions are foolish and denies her love towards you." I said. "I am Seras, and I know that I love you." Alucard looked me over. "I just need to time to admit it to myself." It was all quite confusing, even though I am Seras I was the vampire part of her, my human part loved Alucard but just couldn't really admit it to myself. I knew that Alucard was my intended Mate but my human emotions got in the way and blinded me to realize that, I was so weak whenever my human emotions took over, I hated it and was tired of it.

_**Seras**_

I looked around and then realized I was in Alucard's chambers again, I looked to my left and saw that I was sitting in Alucard's lap, I blushed embarassed. Alucard grinned realizing that I was back to my normal self and held me tighter so I couldn't escape.

"Master!" I said.

"Seras." Alucard said grinning at me, I gave up trying to escape, I looked up at him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"If you're asking if we had sex again, sadly we didn't." Alucard said.

"Good." I said but then looked up at Alucard with wide eyes, he had no grin, I quickly looked away, wrong choice of words. "What happened then?"

"We talked a little...about you." Alucard said.

"Me? Why?" I asked.

"That's not of your business, it's a private conversation between Seras and I." Alucard teased.

"Master, I am Seras." I said.

"Then tell me, do you love me?" Alucard ask leaning down so we were only an inch away, I looked at him not sure what to say.

"If I don't?" I asked still not quite sure what to say to him.

"Then you are a liar, my little one." Alucard said.

"How are you so certain that I love you?" I asked.

"Because you told me yourself." Alucard said, I sat there staring at him, I said that? It must have been during one of my blood rages, I have loved Alucard, ever since he saved me in Cheddar. I always felt safe near him and I constantly thought about him sometimes, even dreamt about us having sex.

"If you already heard it then why are you asking me?" I asked.

"Because I want to hear it from you, the actual Seras, the whole Seras." Alucard said brushing my cheek, I stared at him, my heart thundering in my ears, what will happen once I give him my answer?

"Yes." I whispered. "I love you." Alucard grinned madly and then pulled me into a passionate kiss, I was shocked at first and then kissed him back, my inner demon purring.

* * *

**The End**

**Short story remember, I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
